There is known a co-infusion apparatus for carrying out a co-infusion process for suctioning a medicine such as an anticancer medicine contained in a medicine container such as an ampule and a vial bottle with an injector and injecting the medicine into a transfusion container in which transfusion is contained.
In this kind of co-infusion apparatus, there are cases where the injector after the medicine has been suctioned from the medicine container in practice is photographed in order to record steps in the co-infusion process (for example, see patent document 1). For example, in a co-infusion apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1, a plurality of portions of an injector are photographed with one or more of cameras and then an image of the injector is produced by connecting these photographed images for the plurality of portions of the injector. At this time, the produced image also contains a side image of a medicine container.